Idiot
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Elliot is having a bad day and Perry is determined to find out why. CoxXReed


Here is my attempt at a scrubs fic, trying to branch off

Here is my attempt at a scrubs fic, trying to branch off.

-Life of my own-

"JD, just fuck off ok!" Elliot Reed was on her last straw, she loved JD, she did but he was getting on her nerves, he day dreamed why to much, and he keeps whining to her about there co-workers.

In a flurry of frustration Elliot stormed down the hall, not watching where she went she walked right into Cox. She went tumbling back, before she could hit the floor though Cox had grabbed her and pulled her back up. "Whoa Barbie, watch where your going. Next time I'm gonna let you fall." Cox looked down at her. "Hey are you alright?" he had just taken notice of Elliot's current appearance.

"Yah I'm fine" she pushed his arms of her shoulders and continued to stalk down the hall. Cox was left stunned, he had seen Elliot mad before but this was new.

"Barbie, wait!" Perry followed after her, determined to get to the bottom of her bad mood. "What's wrong? You know you can't lie to me" he stood in front of her arms crossed.

"Nothing, Alright? I'm just having some personal issues, would you just drop it?" she glared daggers at him while trying to move past the much larger man. Perry just moved to block her way. "Move Dr.Cox I have a patient to see."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I told you its nothing!" she pushed past him. This time Cox left her alone, he'd find out later why she was being so bitchy.

Later at lunch

Cox was sitting at one of the cafeteria tables nibbling on something he hoped was food. He never much liked the food here but he almost never had time to get something real. He was in the middle of inspecting an odd looking chocolate chip when Elliot walked past with a tray of her own mystery food.

"Barbie" He barked

"Dr.Cox… just once… can't you just use my real name?" she had turned to look at him, exhaustion written all over her face.

"Not as long as you keep responding to it." He said with a shrug. "Sit down." He kicked out the chair across from him.

Elliot sat down but refused to look at him, she just munched on a carrot -or at least what they thought was supposed to be a carrot.

"So Barbie, what's the deal?" Perry leaned forward resting his chin on his folded hands.

"No deal."

"There's gotta be something; I'm not doing this because I care about you. I'm doing think because I don't want this strife between you and Stella to impair your judgment and end up hurting someone."

This time Elliot looked up. "Fuck you…" was all she could mumble.

"Baken' powder? Speak up I couldn't hear you."

"I said fuck you Perry. You think that by intimidating me you will get me to spill my problems to you. Well it's not going to work. Not this time! Besides you think I would care what you thought about me?! You're… you're insufferable!" she slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to leave before I said something I will really regret." Her voice had lowered to a dangerous tone.

Perry watched her walk around him stunned, shaking himself out of his stupor he followed after her. Catching her in the hall he grabbed her arm and turned her small frame towards himself. "Oh you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" he pushed her against the wall. She quietly gasped. "I lied." He said quietly

He looked down the hall; the two were getting odd looks from passers by. Opening the door next to him he pulled Elliot in after him. Closing the door he pushed Elliot against it. Preventing all chances of escape.

"I lied to"

"Hmm? About what?" he asked, his voice was low almost a growl.

"I DO care what you think; you CAN get me to spill my feelings about everything to you. But I also didn't lie. You are insufferable and…" she was cut off. Perry had pressed his lips against hers.

Sliding his hands down off the door he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her as close as he could. Elliot's head was exploding, she was so in love with this guy, she had been so upset when he called her an idiot the day before, she had been miserable and took it out on her friends.

Hands roaming every which way, lab coats and other various articles of clothing were soon being strewn about the empty room. Perry had checked to make sure the door was locked before proceeding.

Elliot and Perry spent an hour locked in that room before someone started banging on the door. Apparently that someone needed in the room and didn't know there were two very caught people scrambling around trying to clothe themselves before they heard the jingle of keys. Perry was clothed and straightened up first, getting an idea he pulled Elliot's shirt off and told her to sit on the bed. She combed her fingers through her hair and did as she was told. The door opened as Perry started talking about regular breast exams.

"Sorry! Sorry!" a very flustered looking nurse covered her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come in, I thought no one was in here!" half closing the door behind her, she tried to navigate her way through the room, she picked up a purse and scurried out of the room."

"Clever thinking" Elliot giggled.

"Don't be silly, I just didn't want you put that shirt on yet." He bent down and kissed her one last time before exiting the room. Elliot was left sitting on the bed cheeks red, and smiling.

-END-

**Alright kinda went haywire there, but its all good. Tell me what you think it's only a one shot, but I have more ideas for these two. I don't think there are enough coxreed shippers out there!**


End file.
